Resident Evil, Naruto style
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Long gone insane by the treatment of the ones they trusted four souls decide to bring the world to its knees. S&S an organization with world conquest in its agenda. Can anyone stop this evil. NaruxINoxAnko TsuxOro.
1. Chapter 1

This was in my files for a long time so decided to post to see if it was any good. I know I haven't updated my stories its just I hit a wall. So if any of you have any good ideas to move the stories you like please PM me.

Any ways this is a crossover fic with a main Naruto theme, most will know which crossovers they are, Resident Evil is the main x-over. I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Resident Evil or any other game, anime I might use

-=-=-==-=-**CHAPTER ONE**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a quiet summer night and many slept peacefully in a the village of Konoha. Though not everything is at it appears. Though Konoha was one the more beautiful villages in all elemental countries it was also the most cursed. All throughout the village there are areas that are forbidden to everyone. These areas had long plagued the citizens of this village, legends tell that there are demons in these cursed lands and would take anyone who got too close. Most areas were small in size, maybe an acre or two. But there was one area that was at least the size of half the village, though just outside the village many did not want to live anywhere near that area as it had the most activity. Overtime most of the supposed cursed areas had been brushed off as stupid superstitions and developers began to build commercial buildings, but the forbidden forest was one area that they could not brush off. Many had wandered off into the forest never to be seen again, also if you stand just outside of the forest you can almost see the demons that inhabit the place.

The council needed to know once and for all if demons actually inhabited the forest, so they hired sixteen demon investigators to go in and shed some light on the truth that is the Forbidden Forest of Death. The sixteen had made their way into the forest and for the first three days came up with nothing, but everything changed on the fourth day. At first it was a sense of something was watching them, then things began to go missing. By the end of the fifth day they decided that it was time to return to Konoha, no one could guess the horror they were going to face. As the group made their way back to the village they could hear the sounds of something growling, beginning to get worried they sped up as they did not want to stay there any longer. Four of the people were suddenly snatched into the tree were the rest could hear the sounds of flesh being ripped from their still living bodies, they shuddered when they heard the pain filled screams only to fall silent seconds later. The twelve remaining members were frighten when the remains of their comrades fell from the trees, their pain filled faces and soulless eyes stare back at them almost as if saying get out. That was all it took as the twelve made a run for it, they all went into different directions, the worst and last mistake they had ever made. The twelve were quickly subdued some by the unknown things, others by the relentless forest and it many traps. After everything was said and done five of the sixteen were still alive but the thing they were going to see and feel they would have wished for death.

One man was still conscious when the five were rounded together, he could hear the voices of humans speaking to the demons.

"You worthless pieces of shit!" a man yelled and the demons cried out in pain. "I told you that I wanted all of them alive, and you only bring me five. Go back to you cages you worthless beasts" he ordered and surprising the demons obeyed. The man then began to focus on the man that had ordered the demons and was surprised at what he saw.

The man was blond and had deep blue eyes that showed his intelligence, he wore a military uniform but from what nation he did not know. It was black in color and had an insignia of two sword crossing each other with a shield in the back. He was with three other people but he could not make out any distinguishing feature only the gender one male and two females.

"Are they damaged?" one of the women said as she walked next to the blond, as she got close he could now make out some features, she was young about the same age as the man beside her. She had the same military suit as the man, she also had blond hair and baby blue eyes. She was quite attractive for someone that young.

"Nothing our dear doctor can't fix, I tell you those beast are useless I wish we still had hound and fox's unit here." the man said.

"I know but they needed to go on that mission, don't worry they will be back in four days until then we must make due." the woman said.

"I tell you if they weren't so damn expensive I would have killed them myself, fucking rejects." the man spat.

"Now love no need to get so worked up at least we got five 'volunteers' to play with and I know you want to try out that new batch we came up with last month." the woman cooed into his ear calming him down. Then she motioned to the other two to come. After they got close she ordered. "Have them checked and prepped for experimentation, I want one male and one female to be placed into the 'Tyrant Project' the others will be placed in 'z-sector'" with a shouts of "Yes ma'am!" they left to get the equipment to move the 'volunteers'

The blond man and woman started to walk back to the transport vehicle where two other people were waiting for them, "So I take the rejects fucked up again?" a man with snake eyes questioned.

"Yes from the initial reports there was sixteen people who walked into the forest, from I know the beasts ate four so and brought back five so that leave seven bodies unaccounted for." then the blond man turned to one of the soldiers that was with them. "I want your team and four others to go and find them, I want confirmation if dead or alive. If alive they are not to return to the village understood!" he yelled with "Sir" and a salute the soldier and his team went to fulfill his orders. Then the man and his companions got into the vehicle and drove back to their head quarters.

In a small dark room a man suddenly began to wake. He was disoriented, last thing he remembered was going into the forbidden forest and then being chased by some demons, he did not know how long he was out. He tried to move but then realized he was strapped down on a metal bed. He began to look around but could not make anything as it as dark. The only thing he could find was that the room was bare of anything but his bed and a monitoring machine. He could also hear the moans and screams of pain that came from out side his room. As he tried to make out what had happen a man and woman came into the room.

They turned on the lights and the man on the table winced by the brightness from it. As he got his bearings again he heard the man and woman talk about something but he could not make out anything as he was still heavily medicated.

"I see that the procedure was a success." the woman stated as she looked at a clipboard.

"Yes Anko-chan, the solution has spread throughout the product's entire body. It has already began to change his whole DNA structure and enhance his body." the man replied as he looked through a microscope.

"I see Kabuto-kun, and the mutation level is within acceptable margins, all in all this version of the solution is a success." Anko said with s little excitement in her voice.

"Yes it appears so Anko-chan but lets not get ahead of ourselves, we still have to wait and see if the product can survive the other procedures. Remember what happen to the others when they were introduced to the other solutions? I just hope this solution is compatible with the others." Kabuto said with a little sadness in his voice as he remembered the screams of pain that the others had with the solution had mutated them before they melted.

"Aw, is that sadness in your voice, do you feel bad about what happen to the other products." Anko asked with a little humor in her voice.

"Heavens no! I am just sad that the other versions of the solution failed as I worked hard on those. Orochimaru-sama and Tsunade-sama are getting impatient. They want results now or they are going to 'reassign' me to Naruto-sama and Ino-sama." Kabuto said as he shuddered.

Anko herself shuddered as she had worked in Naruto and Ino's sector before. The things she saw made her into the woman she was today. They too were experimented on but with successful results, she still remembered her life before coming into the organization. Now she is one of the top researchers thanks to the treatment they had put her through, her mental and processing capacity were now optimized. Her physical body was also optimized and was on par with Tsunade strength without the usage of chakra.

"Well lets hope this a success then Kabuto-kun because I hear that Naruto-sama is working on the second generation nano-machines and I hear he is having some trouble with them." Anko said as she left the room leaving a shivering Kabuto behind.

Anko had walked down the hall of sector D, it looked like a modern hospital as she walked. It was nauseating for her as the smell of day old blood permeated the place. The sounds of the 'products' as they called them sounded the place. Researchers and scientist walked about talking about the various projects they were currently working on. Projects included genetic augmentation and splicing, DNA alteration, and cloning.

Cloning was the big project of the area next to the T project in which Kabuto ran. Anko being the overseer of the Fire Branch of the organization had put a lot of time and money in the cloning project. If successful she will secure a lot of favor and funding for her branch. She hopes that they can have a breakthrough soon as the four heads of the S&S would be coming soon to see what kind of progress they had done.

She had only met the Big Four three times, once when she was recruited, again when her augmentation where complete, the next time was when she had successfully completed a huge mission and secured the research facility in which they operated from another organization called "ROOT" twenty miles away from Konoha. They were so impressed that they had named her head overseer of the facility, that was three years ago.

She knew that the Four were in the area and it was a matter of time before they made their way to her research center. She wanted to make an good impression with the cloning project. If successful the possibilities would be profound, they could make a huge army in a matter of months and not raise any suspicion from the governments.

The big Four were Orochimaru head of the S&S co-founder of the organization, he started 30 years ago with the help of the Konoha government but soon had a fall out because they disapproved of his human experimentation. He left taking all of his research and funds leaving Konoha with nothing. He specializes in human augmentation and chemistry.

Next was Tsunade Senju, at one time one of the best medical researchers of Konoha. She left with Orochimaru when she had found out that they had used her breakthroughs in genetics to make super ninjas in which killed her first husband on the orders from the council, for what reasons she still doesn't know. She is co-founder of S&S and runs the medical and genetic wing of the organization.

Ino Yamanaka is one of the youngest heads of S&S being only eighteen. She came to the organization six years ago, at twelve years old she had already had a good grasp in the human mind. Considered a prodigy in her family, she was sent to the military academy to become a shinobi of her village at age eight instead of ten. She graduated two years later with honors and had an open invitation to the elites, ANBU. Even though she brought a huge honor to her family she was never accepted by her father who was ashamed of her for being born a girl instead of a boy like he wanted.

He had treated her with disdain and often struck her, this went on for years until one day she was found by Orochimaru. She was hurt during a mission she was with her father, turns out that her own father decided to remove his shame by killing her, so when they were returning from a mission he stabbed her in the back and left her to bleed to death. She would have died if it weren't for Orochimaru. After realizing her potential invited her into his ranks. Only three years later she had rose the ranks and proudly sat in the top rank. Her areas are in human mental reprogramming and brain alteration.

Then there is the most feared of the four, even Orochimaru is scared of him. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, also eighteen he came into the organization ten years ago. At first he was a subject or at least tried to make him one. For the first eight years of his life he was subjected beating and assassination attempts, because of this his mind could not comprehend what was happening to him he lost almost all of his humanity. The villagers feared that he would break and kill them, so they sold him to a slaver so that they could take him far away seeing that they could not kill him. On the way towards the border of Fire country they were ambushed by S&S operatives and the captives taken for experimentation.

Naruto went insane from all the things he saw killed three quarters of the scientist of the small facility. When Orochimaru and Tsunade found out they made the trip to see who had such power to take down a research facility. When they walked through the facility they were treated to the sight many mutilated people. When they found Naruto they saw that he was experimenting on some of the doctors. They watched as he systematically took apart the doctors while they were still alive. They watched impressed as he replaced the removed limbs with other severed limbs.

They slowly walked up to the insane eight year old and they heard him muttering things they could not make out and it also seemed that he was talking to someone. Often muttering things like "that won't work" or "your a genius". It was then that they realized who the boy was, when they confronted him they noticed at first that he was staring at them but looked as if he was taking to someone else.

Then he spoke "Welcome Orochimaru and Tsunade, to my lab. Is there anything I can do for you, I am really busy working one my subjects." Naruto said in a quite but eerie tone that sent an involuntary shiver done their spines. After speaking with the youth they invited Naruto to come join them with the promise that he can experiment in any field he wished. After staring into space for a minute accepted, they come to find out that the boy was being enhanced by the fox spirit that was sealed into him. He quickly rose the ranks become the third member of the Four heads of S&S. His field is nano and bio technology, along with weapon research.

As Anko walked down the hall heading to her personal elevator she was stopped by her assistant. "Anko-sama, Shizune-sama is waiting in your office, she says that she must speak with you asap."

Anko frowned as she knew that when the assistant of Tsunade-sama was in the area that the big Four was coming within three days without fail. She got into her elevator after sending her assistant to get her lunch. As her elevator moved to her floor being the top floor of the underground facility, which was several feet underground. She began to think about her life before coming to the organization. She was hated for something that her family had done years before she was born. She was beaten starved and almost raped on several occasions if it weren't for her friend. Unfortunately her friend died on the last attempt on her life. They tried to place the blame on her friend death on her, she quickly realized that she would never be wanted and accepted that she ran away from the village. Living on the streets doing just about anything to survive she had found how rough the real world was. Thankfully she had never had to sell her flesh for food, though she did show some skin.

It wasn't until her twenty-first birthday three years after she ran away that she was being chased by some bandits that wanted to have a good time with her. She ran through the forest when she ran into a small team of black clad military men. They immediately detained her and asked why she was in restricted territory she told them that she was on the run from some rapists when said rapists ran into the clearing. Apparently they really wanted to have some fun with her, as she was very beautiful. The military men all killed the men and took Anko with them back to base. It was then that she first met Ino and Naruto who were field testing some weapons that Naruto had developed. After speaking with the two she agreed to join the organization under their wing. By far the best decision she had ever made as she was now head of her own facility and one of the generals of the S&S military sector.

The elevator finally reached her personal floor, as the door opened she was met with the assistant of Tsunade. "Greetings Anko-sama," she bowed with a sweet tone on her voice. "I hope everything is well."

"Hello Shizune-chan, I told you before that you don't have to use the sama, we are friends are we not." Anko said with a frown on her face.

Shizune giggled a little, "I know Anko-chan, I just like messing with you. Anyways I just come to tell that Naruto-sama, Ino-sama, Orochimaru-sama, and Tsunade-sama will making a visit in three days."

"I see I hope everything is OK." Anko said with a worried tone.

"No need to worry, its just their yearly tour of their facilities, Fire branch is just the first on the list. I am sure that everything will be fine." Shizune stated trying to calm her friend, it helped Anko a little bit but she would have even better if some of her projects would produce some results.

THREE DAYS LATER.

The whole compound was in a state of panic as they tried to wrap up their projects. Kabuto was ecstatic as his newest version his solution had successfully bonded with the other solution and produced a successful "Tyrant". The male had suffered extreme mutations but other than that was completely functional. He was code named 'Tyrant 00' aka Cris. The female that had came with him months prior had completely assimilated with the solution, in fact the solution had not mutated her at all. When the other enhancing drugs were administered they also bonded with her. Turned out that something in the female genetic structure allowed the solution to bond perfectly as they too did not mutate her body, clearly she was superior to her male counter-part.

Another breakthrough was with the cloning project, it had proven to be a huge success. The only problem was the process was taking to long. From estimates it would take almost two years to grow an full grown adult, with enhancements close to fours year but the research had shown that cloning was possible.

As Anko and Shizune finished checking the compound to make sure that everything was in order they received word that the Four were coming down the elevator. Anko was dressed in her formal military suit, which was a clean pressed black coat and skirt over the suit was her scientist coat. Shizune was dressed in her finest kimono.

Everyone stopped running when they heard the elevator beep, signaling the arrival of the big four. As the door opened they all waited holding their breaths all instead of Shizune. The first to emerge was the younger male of the group followed by the younger female. All the female researchers blushed as they looked at Naruto. At eighteen he was considered one of the most handsome men in all of the elemental countries. While the women blushed the men just looked at Ino with lust and perverse thoughts, something that Naruto saw and sent a blast of killer intent towards them, while Ino did the same to the women.

After a couple of seconds the older members came walking out chuckling at the way their younger members acted towards the researchers.

"Now, now no need for you to kill the researchers because of a couple of looks and perverse thought. You can not stop people from thinking......well Naruto you can't." Orochimaru laughed at the end as he watched the men's faces go completely white from the looks Ino were giving them.

"Really Orochi-kun, don't tease the kids, I recall you were no better. Need I remind you of Wat..." Tsunade started only to be cut off by Orochimaru.

"You promise that you were never going to bring that up Tsu-hime. They deserved what happen to them." Orochimaru said in a tone that almost sounded like he was pouting.

"Yes, yes I know they shouldn't had interfered, it was our wedding night and all. But did you really have to flatten the whole place when you called that overgrown worm."

Orochimaru chuckled as Tsunade called Manda an overgrown worm. Only she had the guts to call him that to his face and survive. Naruto and Ino were laughing as they remembered the last time she had Manda that. Manda was pissed and decided to eat Tsunade only to get knocked clear across the battlefield, he was so impressed that allowed her to have honorary summoner status.

Orochimareu-sama, Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama, Ino-sama it is a great honor for you to come to this facility I hope that you find everything to your liking." Anko said as she bowed.

"Yes I am eager to see what improvements have been made since the last time I was here. Pity you were on assignment, I did not get to see you." Naruto said with a little smirk on his face. It was no secret that Anko was in love with Naruto and he knew this. It was one of the reasons he was able to control her, though he did have some feelings towards her from the time they had spent together all those years ago.

Ino had always known that her husband and Anko had some sort of fling going on when she was going through the procedures at the first facility. At first she had hated Anko as she had a huge crush on Naruto at the time, she would do awful things to the poor woman. Anko never once complained to anyone and took the treatment. It was then that Ino found out that Anko was truly in love with Naruto and she did not want to disappoint him by complaining or failing. After speaking with her Ino had came to a agreement to share Naruto's affection with her but no one else. The next couple of years were the best times of both their lives.

"Yes I hope everything is in order?" Ino said as she read a report she got from Shizune.

"Of course Ino-sama, in fact I am please to announce that the cloning project is a huge success." Anko replied as they walked down on of the halls.

"Tell me what of the "Tyrant Project" has there been any progress?" Orochimaru asked.

"Why yes Orochimaru-sama, we have two products that have taken to the solutions and nanomachines quite well." Kabuto explained as he handed the four his notes. "In fact the male has already completed the first trail in which he took out three hundred BOWs with little problems. The down side is that his body must be near freezing for it to work properly."

"That is a major weakness but I guess it one of the downsides of being dead. What of its mental capacity." Ino asked as she read the reports.

"Well Ino-sama its brain is completely dead, or at least in normal terms, the nano-machines inside the products body has kept the body 'alive', its brain is still in use so in a way it is still alive. The nano-machines just stimulate the brain with electrical current. There are hundreds of different frequencies that tells the brain what to do. As such we have eliminated its free will and pain receptors. So all in all he is the perfect weapon."

"And what of the female." Naruto said as he sipped a cup of coffee that an intern had brought him.

This is when Kabuto got really excited, this female product was the crown jewel of the whole project. "Well Naruto-sama I only have one word that can express her, perfection." at this the four looked at him with raised eyebrows. "She has completely assimilated with the solutions, the nano-machines in her have also completely synced with her. She is faster than any other product we have made including the its male counterpart. She smarter, stronger, quite frankly the best weapon we have ever made. And the best thing is that her body is still alive so she does not have to be cooled and it can work longer."

Tsunade was excited to hear that there was a living product in which had taken to the solution. When she looked at the DNA structure she noticed that it was altered. "I noticed that her DNA has changed what does this mean."

"This is the best part, the solution has altered her DNA in that it creates a natural form of the solution. We have taken some of her DNA material and sent it to the cloning team. If you follow me you will see something remarkable." Kabuto said as he bowed to the four.

They walked for about three minutes when reached an elevator stepping aside so the four could get in. after they all walked in Kabuto pushed a button on the panel indicating which floor he wanted. After the short ride the elevator doors open revealing that floor was the cloning sector of the facility. They walked down the hallway until they reach the last door, opening the doors it became apparent why Kabuto was excited about the female product. The room was massive, several hundred square wide and at least six stories deep, in rows of at least a hundred were bubble of some sort of liquid with what looks like an embryo inside. Each bubble had a letter and number attached to it.

"This is most impressive but what does this has to do with the female of the tyrant project Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

"My Lord if you pay attention to the letter in front of each of these product you would notice they all have the letter "A". This was done so because they are made from the same genetic material that came from the female. The letter is a representation of the code name we have given her, Alice." Kabuto said with complete pride. "In a matter of years you will have thousands of perfect organic weapons completely loyal to the organization."

The four had a look of complete happiness, soon their plan will go into affect. But first they needed to set the stage for their arrival and they knew the exact location. The wide deserts of Suna. "You have done well and will be rewarded, from this day forward the Fire branch will be lead by you Kabuto." Orochimaru stated.

Anko was completely overrun with rage, that was her job how dare Kabuto take what was hers, she was about to yell when Naruto spoke. "As for Anko for your great managing skills of Fire Branch we promote you to head overseer of the four sectors." Anko could not believe it, she was promoted to the upper ranks. She was just below the highest level of the organization which were the Big Four. She had pretty much all say in what and who did research, only the four could out rule her. "we leave in the morning to take care of the other three facilities you are come with us until that time tell Kabuto of what his new job entails." Anko bowed and left with the still shocked Kabuto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0

What you think like it hate it tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Six years had passed since S&S had made themselves known to the world. At first they came out as a pharmaceutical company with many breakthroughs in the field of medicine. But as time went on and the company gain more power people came to find out that they were more than a simple pharmaceutical company. Soon many other companies made their way to the top but were quickly brought down by S&S. The ones who made it had a major impact on the world, companies like Tricell and Umbrella were major competitors with S&S. Tricell was a military company that had supplied the elemental nations with newer and destructive weapons, and of course counter weapons to make those weapons ineffective.

Umbrella was what you call a jack of all trades company. They dabbed in just about everything, electronics, food, medicine, military, and world trade. Umbrella was a house hold name in which everyone in the world had at least one or used one of its products in their homes.

Many miles into the deserts of Wind Country a large modern city could be seen. Umbrella had made this city for the inhabitants of Wind to help with their financial situation, they had called the city Raccoon City. The city had flourished and expanded in the last three years making it one of the major financial hubs in the world.

It was nearly midnight and the streets of Raccoon were still heavy with people coming and going. In one of the alleys three feminine figures watched as the people walked by. All three women were wearing what seem a tight formfitting body suit, a helmet covered their faces to the world, (think the frogs in Metal Gear 4). "Away team to base we are position, repeat we are in position, come in base." the leader of the three spoke into her mic that was around her neck.

"Roger, away team commence mission, repeat commence mission, over." another female voice responded similar to the one who had spoken first.

"commencing mission over." the leader spoke as she brought out a cylinder like device. She placed the device on the floor and began to press some numbers on the keypad that was on the side of device.

"Identification require before proceeding." a computerized voice stated.

"A-0001, authorization code T. Y. R. A. N. T." the woman said into the mic.

One moment please...........I.D. Confirmed................Authorization code accepted dispersal unit is active. Dispersal of agent in t-minus 10 minutes." the voice said and a timer appeared and started to count down..

The three women then nodded to each other before jumping away from the bomb. "Come in base this is away team 1 bomb has been set need immediate retrieval."

"Confirmed an evac unit is already in place, sending coordinates now.......coordinates have been sent you have six minutes. Over." and the line went dead. The women saw that the coordinates that were sent to them were three mile away from the city so they began to move towards it. As they left the city they had found their militarize motorcycles waiting for them. Revving them up they rode into the desert. One minute was left before the evac unit would leave and rode across one of the sand dunes to find a hidden makeshift airstrip with a plane already moving to take off. Hitting the nitrous they punched their bike hard until they were directly behind the plane. A ramp lowered to allow access to the women. Just about the plane began to rise the three bikes boarded the plane and the ramp closed.

In another part of the world a war was being fought, in the snow covered country of Snow. Years ago a coup had sent the country into a state of civil war. Princess Yuki was a young girl when her uncle took her whole family away from her. She only survived because of some of Konohas ninja were in the area and her father had hired them to take her away. Years of hatred festered in her heart until she could not handle it anymore. She found out that Tricell had supplied her uncle and his army with special military suits and weapons. She knew that she needed help from an outside source as she had no army of her own and she would be damned if she was going to let her uncle take what was hers.

She found out that there a was a company that would supply her with men and weapons for a price. She had used all her political power and contacts to find out where the company was located and get an appointment. The company turned out to be S&S, or Sword and Shield as she later found out. As negotiations took place she had come to find out that the organization had a lot of resources. She also knew that they did not have a stable base of operations, using this information they came to an agreement. They would take Snow back for the princess in return for full political immunity and land to build their base as well as becoming Snow's primary military force.

It had been three years since the organization had been brought into the war. Tricell was angered by the fact that a pharmaceutical company had advance weaponry and a well trained force. They saw how hundreds of giant men walked through the snow covered land with out any affect not like the men they had supplied their weapons too. In fact it made them stronger, not much was known about the giants only that they were excellent marksmen and had the strength of at least sixty men. Then there were the smaller soldiers that ordered the giants.

They could tell that they were female in gender and possessed even more strength then the men if you could call them that. Their faces were always covered by their helmets as to hide their appearance, wearing formfitting suits they jumped around as if frogs. The Snow forces started calling them FROG units. They were extremely hard to hit as they would move and jump everywhere, they could hit anything even in mid jump with precision. Tricell knew that these soldiers were not regular and had vowed to find out what had been done to these men and women so that they could replicate it for themselves. They soon found out that if one of the these superhuman soldier did fall they would disintegrate which further pissed them off.

Inside one of the FROG soldier HUD.

She looked around the battlefield surveying the landscape, suddenly something pops up on the left side of her screen. She switches her visor to the heat vision setting to find four soldiers hiding behind a piece of concrete that once belong to a building. Scanning further she finds twenty more inside a building moving around. She had found a small relay base, sending the information to her commanding officer she waits for further information.

"A-1092..........tag building with laser for bomb strike........take out survivors then proceed to sector foxtrot." a man ordered through her headset.

"Acknowledged proceeding to tag building. Building tagged waiting for bomb run."

Over the skies of Snow many jet fighter and stealth bombers litter the area. "Hawk-eye this is ground base requesting bomb run, target is tagged and ready for run."

"This is Hawk-eye, acquired laser signal,............coming in hot.....bombs away........boom baby." the pilot stated in a monotone voice.

The building shook as the plane flew over it the men inside never knew what hit them as the whole building went up in flames. The four guards outside jumped away just as the debris fell, right in front of three giants and a frog. She raised her hand and formed them into something that looked like a gun before jerking it back as if she had shot them. The four men fell to the ground filled with holes as the giants opened up on them, before moving on.

Just over three miles away a huge transport vehicle moved slowly towards the castle of Snow. The world knew this vehicle as a metal gear, it looked like a tank but was massive in size. Armed to the teeth with cannons and a energy rail gun this thing was made to do one thing and one thing only. Take out cities and it did its job beautifully. Inside the structure it housed hundreds of frogs and giants ready to be deployed at any time.

Datou knew that his time was up when he saw the metal gear, but he was not going to give up his rule with out a fight. Especially not without that new weapon he had purchased from Tricell, a nuclear powered energy beam cannon. He ordered his men to hold off the enemy forces, he knew he had five minutes before the gear was ready for its artillery attacks. He ordered the scientist to bring the cannon on-line and ready to fire in under three minutes.

The gear came to a complete stop and the alarms went of signaling that it was going into artillery mode. The frog went into their pods fully armed. Giants also went into special box shaped pods, eight per box. Outside of the gear several latches opened up and sent what looked like missiles flying into the air. They hit the ground sending snow and dirt flying into the air. The enemy slowly walked up to the strange pods wondering what they were. Sending the information back to base after a minute they were told to open fire on it but it was already to late as a hail of bullets took them out from the mounted gun on the pods.

The pods began to open releasing the waiting FROGs from their confines. Once open the women jumped into the air and rushed the battlefield. The box shaped pods were then sent off to help the women. The giants fired upon anything and everything, until they were within the commanding reach of their mistresses. Once calmed they continued to lay waste to the enemy. Bullets flying everywhere, slowly pushing the enemy back from their entrenched positions. Wounded and dead littered the battlefield, those who were alive would soon be jealous of the dead.

Datou was getting worried, his army stood no chance against these freaks of nature. Even with the security of the beam cannon he still felt fear crawl up from his spine. Suddenly a scientist ran into the throne room. "Sire, the cannon is ready!" she yelled.

"Fire at the metal gear!" he ordered as he ran to the window to see the fireworks.

Inside the Metal Gear a woman who was sitting in the driver seat looked ahead and saw a huge cannon pointing directly at them. "Captain a cannon is directly in front of us. Reading show that it is powering up."

The captain look back her pilot and was about to speak when another voice broke. "I just confirmed her reading, by the looks of it a class A beam cannon most likely nuclear powered."

"What do you recommend?" the captain asked.

"This gear is equipped with an energy shield, though it would take almost all of our power supply to power it it should be enough to survive the blast and still be operational. The only problem is that the rail gun would be off-line as well as our targeting systems. So we would have to use regular munitions and fire blind." the engineer said.

"Do it, bring the shield on-line, as soon as the beam hits up fire every gun as the castle. Have ground forces take shelter and bunker down, after the last bomb goes off they are to storm the castle. No survivors except for the target." the captain ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" yelled her crew.

"Beam cannon on-line charging 10 percent.......20........50..........100 percent ready to fire."

"FIRE!" and with that a huge blast fired from the cannon, the heat from the blast had melted some of the metal that had secured the cannon but the cannon itself was find.

"Captain blast incoming, 3 seconds before impact." the engineer yelled before she grabbed hold of the railing. The beam hit with so much force the it nearly made the Metal Gear flip on its back. The sounds of metal bending and breaking could be heard. "Outer hull breach! anymore and were done."

The dissipated leaving a smoldering heap of metal. "Report!" yelled the captain.

"Massive hull breaches, but other than that weapons are still operational." the engineer reported back.

"Commence firing!"

Datou looked smugly at the heap of metal in front of his castle. He had done it he had stopped a Metal Gear, something no one had ever done since it made its appearance years ago. Suddenly alarms started to do off, he marched to the com and yelled "Whats going on?"

"Sir sensors pick up strange readings coming from the metal gear. Oh no! their weapon have come on line. I don't know how they did it but they survived the blast and are returning fire."

The sky was filled with the smoke trails of the missiles as they flied through the air. Second went by and Datou paled at the site of hundreds of missiles came flying at him. Most of the missiles hit around the castle, some got a lucky hit and collapsed underground escape tunnels killing everyone who was trying to escape. The ones that hit the castle sent made massive damage on it. Datou was in the inner most sector of the castle relatively safe from the bombardment but he still felt the shock waves.

After the last missile hit everything went silent, Datou was surprised that he had survive the blasts. As he slowly made his way towards the exit he heard gunshot go off again. Screams of pain also filled the area, the howls from the giants as well. As they neared his sector his fear multiplied ten fold deciding that he was not going to be a prisoner he took out his gun and placed it to his head. He was about to pull the trigger when his gun exploded taking out his hand.

"Captain we are receiving news that the castle is now ours and the target was captured with minimal damage."

"Excellent, have the ground forces search for any survivors, bring the target to the Metal Gear." the captain cut off her line to her subordinates and opened a line to her masters.

"Tell me everything is going according to plan," a silky voice said which cause the captain to shiver in delight.

"Yes my Lord, the castle is ours, Datou has been captured, Snow now belongs to us." she replied with a little lust in her voice.

"You have done well Alice, you and your 'children' have pleased me, you will be rewarded. You are to return but leave my troops to bring balance back to the country."

"Yes Naruto-sama right away." she said as the line went dead.

Alice though a living weapon was still a living woman with needs, Naruto had used this to his advantage giving her much pleasure with the men that he had presented. Then when he would take that pleasure away for months, as she neared the breaking point he told her that if he please him during her mission he would let her release any pent up desire she had.

She could not wait to return to base, she had went far to long with a man's touch, her master always gave her ten men for her pleasure, and she went through them like nothing leaving her with more desire. She blamed the nano-machines in her body for making this way. Though she sometime wonder if she was always like this in her previous life.

Her 'daughters' looked at her with confusion in their face, they did not know why their 'mother' was giggling perversely. This was because during the cloning process their sexual nature were removed by Ino's mental programming and the use of drug. Thus making them oblivious to things like sex and pleasure. Alice was different because she was born with all those desires and needs, it was to late to remove them so the Big Four mark it down as a weakness.

To ensure that Alice would perform they surrounded her with nothing but females at all time. Not even the male Tyrants were to come near her. Giving her what she needed as a reward often men that were caught during some conflicts seeing as she becomes a little 'rough' during her encounters killing them, but hey not a bad way to go.

Three days after the battle of Snow Naruto and his wife Ino walked down a dark hallway. He had received news that Alice had returned to the base with Datou, in a separate vehicle of course, who had received treatment. He nearly laughed as some man forgot to leave the room as the transport vehicle opened to let her out. After not seeing nothing but females for about six months she was a hair trigger ready to blow at any minute. Some unlucky sole had walked into the hanger when she let out a squeal of delight.

"_Damn now I have to send his ashes back to his family as well as a check." _Naruto thought.

As they walked to meeting room he wondered how Anko was doing, over the years she had become his second wife. She was sent to Wind country to commence testing on a new agent based on the Tyrant project. The agent was named the t-virus, extremely potent and dangerous. This virus had the capacity to bring the dead back to life. Also the virus was infectious though not an airborne virus if place into something like a city's water supply the virus would spread like wild fire. Anko had some of her troops infiltrate the Umbrella owned city and polluted their water supply with the virus.

Raccoon city was the perfect place to test out the virus, Umbrella had surrounded the city with high steel walls to protect it from sand storms and invaders. So once news of an outbreak occurs the city would be locked down. Also as a safety precaution safety nets were in place to prevent the virus from spreading.

Naruto and Ino reached the meeting room only to find Orochimaru and Tsunade entangled with each other. To the normal person this would be traumatic but Ino and Naruto were use to this kind of behavior. Hell Orochimaru and Tsunade have caught them doing more perverse thing, all they were doing was petting and kissing. Naruto cleared his throat to get the attention of the love birds before things got out of hand.

"Ah Naruto-kun is it that time, go to see you to Ino-chan." Orochimaru said as he tried to straighten his shirt and hair.

"Yes it is that time but if you are busy we can come back later." Naruto said in humorous tone. "I am sure I can find something to do to pass the time." he finished as he looked at his flustered wife.

"No no that won't be necessary, let us begin," Tsunade replied as she buttoned her shirt up leaving a disappointed Naruto and Orochimaru. They hoped to do more adult things than be stuck in these meeting. Tsunade and Ino smirked at each other as they saw the looks their husbands had, though they too were a little disappointed.

00--00-0--00-00

Next will be the reaction of the world with the T-virus outbreak tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter Three i hope you like it

mnmnmnmmnmnm

mnmnmnmnmnmnm

"Good evening Konoha, I am Chiro Tenshu and this is Konoha News at ten." the young woman said before the opening credits rolled. "The crisis in Raccoon City has escalated as many buildings have been destroyed. The reasons for the violent outbreaks are still unknown as Umbrella corp. has locked down its city to all." Suddenly she placed a finger on her ear piece. "I have just received news that someone from inside of Raccoon City manage to send out a message."

Suddenly the screen went to a blue backdrop with a woman sitting in the center. "Hello everyone, if you are seeing this then I am dead. Four weeks ago a dangerous virus infected three percent of the city's population. At first they complained about having flu like symptoms, as the day wore on we found that the infected began to die. Than something unexpected happened, the corpses came back to life and began to eat the living. We manage to contain the walking dead with minor loss of life but some of the personnel were bitten." the woman in the video explain then the shouts and gunfire started.

The viewers could all see the fear in the woman's face as she moved to block the door. "After studying the blood samples of the infected we found that the virus was not natural, which only means that someone had made this as a bio engineered virus. We still don't know what its purpose was for if for medical or military purposes. All we know is that the virus is extremely contagious through fluids exchange. If bitten you would have exactly two days before you become on of these zombies."

then all of a sudden the door was blown open as several zombies began to walk into the room moaning trying to reach the woman. The woman began to shoot the zombies in the head. "Remember if you encounter these things shoot for the head and destroy the brain." Then as she was about to retrieve her camera a decomposing dog walked growling at the woman. It jumped at the woman who tried to shoot the dog. The camera fell to the floor and the sounds of the woman screaming as the dog began to eat her could be heard. Then the woman's arm fell in front of the camera twitching every time the dog bit into her flesh. Then the screen went black.

The young reporter could not find the words after watching the video so they cut to commercials. In a dark room sat four people.

"How are we going to contain this situation we have already lost twenty percent of our stock holders since this outbreak." one of the men started.

"What I want to know is who spread this virus, our scientist have looked over the virus and they can not find what it is or how to make an anti-virus for it." a woman spat out as she was frustrated with not being able to break the virus code.

"What we need to do is cleanse the whole city, wipe the virus out and start anew." a man who was of military decent offered.

"No that would cost to much money and we would lose a lot of clients as they have a lot of assets in Raccoon city." the leader of the group said. "No what we are going to do is hire Tricell to exterminate the infected, send a message to all of the uninfected to stay indoors while Tricell does the job then we send in the fire squads and burn the bodies."

Meanwhile in Snow Country.

In the undamaged sector of the castle Princess Yuki stood looking out at her people who cheered for the new regime. She had just finished her heart felt speech promising them a bright and happy future. She turned and walked into the throne room where she was met with the heads of S&S.

"Princess Yuki I see that everything is in order now?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes I am forever in your debt, my people can now have the peace that my uncle had denied them for far too long. Speaking of my uncle has he been dealt with?" Yuki asked.

"Yes he has don't worry he is in good hands." Tsunade answered with a wicked smile on her face.

Deep in an underground bunker Datou was strapped on a metal bed while some of the scientists worked on his body. Injecting it with the new nano-machines, and other solutions. The room was a cool -40 degrees, his body already mutating into a new Tyrant or Giants as the people called them.

"Good I hope that fucker is suffering for what he had did to my country. Anyways as promised I have already given you company political sanctuary. I am not naive I know what S&S does but I will look away if you promise not to use any of my people." Yuki said as she looked straight at the four as they flinched but soon relaxed.

"That seems fair, we four promise never to use innocent civilians of Snow country but what of your criminals, if you give us the more violent and deprive ones we can save your country a lot of resources." Naruto replied.

Yuki thought it over, she agreed that it would free up a lot of recourses as the cost to house and feed them was huge. Besides they would be put to good use. "Very well I agree to the proposal, I will have my assistant bring you a list of 'volunteers' by weeks end."

Naruto and Ino nodded to the deal and left the room leaving the older members to talk. As they walked down the street of the heavily bombed village they began to think about the next step of the plan.

"Ino-hime which city do you think we should send the new products to?"

"Well Naru-kun I think Konoha will the best place to send the new Frogs, arm them with the new geckos and genome soldiers." Ino stated as she pulled out a small rectangular device. She pushed a couple of buttons and a holographic map appeared as well the specs for the new Geckos, and information of the new super soldier code named "Snake".

"So how how many units are ready to deploy?" Naruto asked as he too looked at the information, either one not caring that sensitive information was being displayed in public.

"One hundred units have just finished boot and another three hundred are going to gene therapy as we speak. The battle ready soldiers are already been infused with the new militarized nano-machines." Ino replied as she pulled up the files of the new soldiers.

These soldiers were different than those of the Tyrant program, the biggest difference was that unlike the Tyrants these soldiers were alive. After volunteering to undergo a series of modifications and enhancements the soldier are then sent to a special training facility for a six week training regiment. The first soldiers will most likely become the high ranking officers as they will have more experience so they took an extra three weeks to train in tactics and strategy.

The new militarized nano-machines were different than the ones Tyrants used. These machines help the user to log into the battle net and receive orders thusly. They also help regulate emotions and the pain receptors to help the soldiers to fight longer and more efficiently. Unlike the Tyrant machine that only regulated the functions of the host and had limited access to the battle net and needed the Frogs to tell them what to do.

The battle net is made up with a network of satellites and computers that constantly feeds the users with information. A commanding officers would always be linked up to his men, as well to the General in charge of that area. Every soldier was fitted with a special battle suit, this suit was basically a mobile computer constantly taking in battle information. Once the information is collected it is sent to one of the four A.I.s to be processed, once processed the information is sent to the General for review.

"Good but I think I have a better idea for the the new soldiers, I have just received an email from the head of Tricell. They are requesting help in the Raccoon situation." Naruto explained with a sick smile on his face. "Konoha will have to wait, Umbrella and Tricell took the bait."

"I had no doubt that they would, fools is what they are." Ino replied as she put away the holographic display.

IN KONOHA.

"We must do something to help Suna !" yelled a pudgy man, he had much of his assets in Raccoon city. Assets that were dwindling as each day passed.

"I fear there is nothing we can do." an elderly man replied. "Our forces are still low from the civil war, and sadly we can not afford to send help."

"What about the new recruits we just trained using the new system surely they can be of use." a blond man replied.

"No, Inoich, they are not ready for such a mission even if they just returned from boot this is beyond their experience level." the same elderly man explained.

"Nonsenses we must use those new soldiers, we paid a lot for their training and equipment for them not to be used." the pudgy man yelled getting support from most of the council. "we must put this to a vote."

"Very well all in favor to send the new units to aid Suna raise their hands." over eighty percent of the council did so. "all against." and the rest raised their hands "very well we send the new units."

THREE DAYS LATER.

Gun fire could be heard all over what used to be the entertainment sector of Raccoon city. The cried of the fallen could be heard as many tried to flee the area. Hundreds of undead walked the streets looking for their next meal. At what used to be the mall the whole area was blocked off by Tricell soldiers. They had used this place as a HQ for nearly the entire three weeks they had been deployed.

They had no idea of the situation as communications had been knocked out for nearly two weeks now. They had yet to cleanse the area as more zombies appeared everyday. They were quickly losing supplies and manpower, they feared they would not make it through the night if help did not arrive soon.

"What the sit rep?" a commanding officer ordered as he walked into what used to be the food court.

"Sir three quarters of the the red zone is completely infested with these things. Luckily what ever caused this only affects humans and canines for now that is. This sector is slowly being overrun and by our estimation we will be overridden in two days maybe less if we don't get reinforcements." a soldier replied as he handed the commanding officer a written report.

Suddenly the alarms started to go off and all the soldiers ran to their battle stations. About a block away four fire teams were being pushed back as the zombies charged at them. Firing their weapons at them did nothing but slow them down as they charged for their next meal. A soldier tripped on a piece of cement, his comrades tried to reach him but it was too late. An undead dog jumped from its pack and bit the man by the throat dragging him into an alley. The sounds of flesh being ripped from his body could be heard, his moans of great pain could also be heard before an explosion racked the area. The soldier had primed a grenade just before being dragged of knocking a weaken building down blocking the street giving his remaining comrades a chance to get back to base.

Once the remaining fire teams returned to the safety of the mall they watched as the zombies were now climbing over the rubble to get to their next meal. The commanding officer ordered the snipers to take out as many of the enemy as possible. The sounds of the sniper fire could be heard for the next ten minutes but soon stopped as they ran out of ammo. The next three minutes they watched as the zombies got closer to their position they knew they were going to die and was nothing that was going to stop it.

Suddenly the sounds of what seemed like cows mooing could be heard confusing the soldiers. Then out of nowhere two large things jumped in front of the zombies blocking their path. The bodies of the machines were square in design but they could clearly see the weapons on them. Two 50 caliber machine guns were mounted in front of the machine, along with two rocket launchers on its side. They moved on what appeared to be legs made of flesh but they knew better.

The two machines opened fire on the zombies with their mounted guns, completely obliterating them. The soldiers let out a sigh of relief but soon wondered what branch did these machines came from as they had never seen any thing like them. Just as the last zombies fell three armored transport vehicles barreled into the scene, making a 180 turn the back of the trucks opened and thirty well armed soldiers exited them. Ten of the soldiers were female as the skin tight uniforms indicated, making the tired soldiers a little uncomfortable. They split in two groups taking an equal amount of male soldiers with them.

"Cleanse the area." one of the females yelled.

"YES MA'AM!" the soldiers yelled and ran into the battlefield.

The the commanding officer looked at the confused Tricell soldiers before walking towards them. Three male soldiers followed her. "Who is the commanding officer of this unit?"

"I am." replied a man. "Lieutenant Yamada at your service."

"Alice-0023." replied the woman never taking of her helmet. "What is the sit rep?"

"Three quarters of the area is overrun, the red zone is completely overrun, the yellow zone is gone, coms has been down for two weeks now and our supplies are depleted." Yamada replied as he pointed at the map.

"I see, Raven!" she yelled

A man stepped up and saluted the woman. He was wearing a tan camouflaged uniform, and helmet with all sorts of optical equipment mounted on them. A small screen could be seen in front of his right eye. "Ma'am!"

"I want you to reestablish communications, and I want them in 5 you get me!" Alice ordered

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted and ran off to complete his task.

Another soldier walked up to the woman. "Ma'am command is on the phone for you." and he handed her a phone.

"A0023 here."

A voice replied. "What is the sitution?"

"Everything is going according to plan the area is infested with targets and the soldiers are pushing them back. The Geckos are at a hundred percent, currently reestablishing communications. The new bio suits we were given are currently within working parameters and the battle-net is stable." Alice reported.

"Good continue operations there once complete return to base." the voice said before the line went dead.

Fifty miles away from Raccoon city fourteen transport truck filled with Konoha soldiers sped towards the battle scared Raccoon city. In the last truck a small fire team sat nervous about their first mission.

"What do you think it will be like Sasuke-kun?" a pink-haired girl asked as he held her weapon tightly. Her name was Sakura Haruno and she was one of the few medic in their unit.

Sasuke looked at his squad member with disdain. At one time she used to be one of his stalker, his brother went insane during the civil war and killed his family after taking a bullet to the head by Sasuke himself. He was seven at the time but the city regarded him a hero. The funny thing was that when the police went to his house Itachi's body was missing, and has yet to be found. Sasuke secretly believes that somehow his brother was out there alive.

"I really don't know but remember your training and you should be fine." He answered in an even tone. Even though he did not like her much she was one of his friends and his teammate.

The trucks started to slow down and Sasuke stood up to see what was going one. He saw a huge wall slowly rising as they got closer. He also noticed many helicopters landing near what seemed to be a base. After talking to some of the guards they were let in and moved to a secured section of the base.

Four commanding officers including his superior went to speak to the general of the area. "I wonder what our assignment is going to be." Shino asked as he polished his weapon.

"Probably security and riot control." Kiba answered as he pet his companion.

"That would be the most logical choice seeing as we are from another country." Shikamaru retorted.

"Whatever it is I hope I get to see some action I can't wait to show the power of youth." Lee yelled excited to be there.

"SO I see that Konoha has sent some help?" Baki said as he looked at a map of Raccoon city. The Map was colored red being the majority. There was some yellow zones but they were small and even smaller were green. They largest green zone was a few blocks in size and getting smaller in size each day.

"Yes we are here to help anyway we can." Asuma replied as he was the commanding officer of all of the Konoha troops.

"I see well then let me brief you on the situation." then Baki pointed at the map "we are currently fighting the undead. From initial reports these things have been infected by a highly contagious agent that we have yet to identify." he reported. "unable to contain the outbreak we have enlisted the aid of Tricell but they have yet to send in a report."

Baki was interrupted by the sound of ten helicopters heading into the city. Everyone watched as the . unidentified helicopters zoomed by, they were confused because the markings on the side of the copters were from S&S.

"What are they doing here?" Baki asked as the last helicopter landed. They watched as four people stepped out of the helicopter and made there way towards the camp. The guards went to stop them but a female stopped them.

"STOP!" she yelled "They have clearance to be here."

"Temari-sama, why are you here?" Baki asked. "This place is far to dangerous for you to be here. Your brother will be pissed if anything happened to you."

"Oh be quiet, my brother knows I am here, in fact he has authorized my being here as official messenger to S&S."

Naruto and Ino walked down the sandy path pissed at all the sand and the heat. "Man this place is hot, it is not good for my skin." Ino muttered as she placed sunscreen on her arms and face."

Naruto just chuckled at her vain wife but inside agreed with her. "It should be find besides we might get a nice tan Ino-hime." he replied as he adjusted his sunglasses."

Tsunade and Orochimaru just watched the two younger members and chuckled, then all four saw the Konoha soldiers and their mood darken.

NMNMNMNM

NMNMNMNMNM

**SO HERE IT IS TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT. AND PLEASE TELL ME NOT GOOD CHAPTER OR STUFF LIKE THAT PLEASE.**


End file.
